Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (рус. ' Пять Ночей с Фредди 2'') — Это инди-хоррор игра в стиле "Point and click", выпущенная 10 ноября 2014 года, разработчиком Скоттом Коутоном. Игра является приквелом к первой части. Основное Добро пожаловать в новую и улучшенную пиццерию Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! В Five Nights at Freddy's 2 новые аниматроники входят в состав новых персонажей. Они очень дружны с детьми, им обновили технологии распознавания лиц и обещают поставить интересное шоу для детей и их родителей! Что же могло пойти не так? Как новый охранник пиццерии в ночное время, Вы обязаны следить за камерами и убедиться, что после 12-ти часов ночи ничего опасного не произойдет. Предыдущий охранник жаловался на аниматроников. которые пытались пробраться в офис (после этого мы перевели его на дневную смену). Так что, чтобы сделать вашу работу легче, Вы должны надеть Маску Фредди, которая должна обмануть аниматроников и оставить Вас в покое, если они войдут в офис (кроме Фокси). Но кто-то взломал систему распознавания лиц. Интересно, как ты выживешь? И как всегда, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza не несёт ответственности за смерть и расчленения. Выпуск игры '''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 была выпущена 10 ноября 2014 года в Steam и Desura за $8.99. Существует бесплатная демо версия на IndieDB. Игра должна была быть выпущена в 2015 году, как было видно на постере на сайте Скотта, но дата была изменена в связи с проблемами с демо-версией. Геймплей Игровая механика очень схожа с геймплем первой части игры, но есть некоторые изменения. Игрок как обычно пытается выжить с 12 AM до 6 AM, сидя в офисе и используя монитор для слежения за аниматрониками. Теперь игрок защищается от аниматроников с помощью маски Фредди и фонарика, т.к. в офисе отныне не две двери, а один большой коридор, в который необходимо светить фонариком для обнаружения аниматроников и два вентиляционных входа, расположенные по бокам, которые можно подсветить с помощью специальных кнопок включения света, которые находятся над ними. Новый элемент геймплея - музыкальная шкатулка. Её необходимо обязательно заводить, для того, чтобы сдерживать Марионетку. Также примечательно то, что фонарик - это единственный прибор, который потребляет энергию. История * 12 сентября 2014 на сайте Скотта был выложен тизер для приквела Five Nights at Freddy's 2, на котором изображен слегка поврежденный или переделанный Фредди с небольшими изменениями во внешности. * 28 сентября 2014 на сайте Скотта был выпущен еще один тизер, и в этот раз с поврежденным Бонни и игрушечным Бонни, на котором говорилось "Something borrowed... Something new..." (рус. "Что-то позаимствовано... Что-то новое...") * 7 октября 2014 Скотт выложил еще один тизер, на котором был изображен оригинальный Фокси и Мангл, которые прячутся за фиолетовой занавеской с табличкой, на которой написано число 2. * 15 октября 2014 Скотт релизовал еще один тизер на его сайте, где игрок, по-видимому, одел маску Freddy Fazbear, через которую видно, что в конце комнаты стоит Фокси, со слоганом "No place to run... and exactly one place to hide." (рус. "Нет места, куда бежать... но точно есть одно место, где спрятаться."). * 21 октября 2014 Скотт выпустил трейлер грядущего приквела Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * 9 ноября 2014 Скотт выложил тизер, который был совершенно черным. При освещении, было видно, что это похоже на куклу-марионетку. * 10 ноября 2014 Скотт анонсировал демо-версию Five Nights at Freddy's 2, которая должна была выйти на следующий день. Более расширенная версия была отправлена нескольким YouTube'рам, в ней было три ночи вместо двух. * 10 ноября 2014 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 была официально анонсирована в Steam и Desura. * 13 ноября 2014 была анонсирована мобильная версия на Android, а также бесплатная демо с тремя ночами. * 19 ноября 2014 была анонсирована мобильная версия на iOS, где её можно купить за $3.99. * Вышла мобильная версия на "Windows Phone", но её изъяли из продажи из-за жалоб на низкую графику, связанной с ограничениями "Windows Phone". Интересные факты *Игра вышла через 87 дней после выхода первой части, скорее всего, это пасхалка, связанная с Укусом "87". *В трейлере у Чики глаза голубые, но в релизной версии они фиолетовые. *При прохождении 6-ой ночи в газете написано, что старые аниматроники починены, и их отправят в меньшую пиццерию. Это намек на то, что эта игра - приквел. *Если замедлить и перемотать задом наперед запись крика, когда вас убивает аниматроник, вы сможете услышать "It's me!" (рус. Это я!). Скорее всего, это говорит о том, что данная фраза не связана с Укусом "87", ведь действия игры происходят раньше этого инцидента. * Это вторая озвученная игра Скотта, первая - Five Nights At Freddy's. * Многие считали, что это сиквел, однако это приквел. * Эта часть связана с одним театром с аниматрониками, в котором произошел несчастный случай, в ходе которого девушку придавили две бетонные плиты стен. Случилось это 8 июля, в 1974 году, спустя 9 дней после открытия. Давайте отбросим 4 и вставим 8, это число инцидента. Выходит 1978 год. Если добавить 9, ибо именно спустя 9 дней после открытия случилась трагедия, у нас выходит 1987 год, в котором случилось два инцидента - Укус 87 и убийство пятерых детей. * В начале трейлера можно услышать песню детей, но мало кто подумал перевернуть эту запись. Вот текст той песни, но уже перевернутой: ** The killer is out ** Mike kill all, this is enough ** Mike kill all, Mike kill all ** Mike kill all, this is enough ** (Рус.) ** Убийца на свободе ** Майк убил всех, этого достаточно ** Майк убил всех, Майк убил всех ** Майк убил всех, этого достаточно Но эта версия не может иметь текст, который ей приписывают, так как оригинал этой песни "London Bridge is Falling Down" в перевернутом виде не имеет ни малейшей схожести с перевернутой версией песни из трейлера. А также Майк Шмидт устроился работать после инцидента с пропавшими детьми, а это значит, что он не причастен ни к Укусу 87, ни к убийству детей так что это всего лишь миф. * Но возможно такой эффект создаётся из-за того что песню поют медленно. * В ПК версии как и в 1 игре есть чит коды: для прохождения ночи за несколько секунд, для этого нужно нажать на нос Фредди и ввести комбинацию C D + (на numpad). Также, есть ещё один чит-код, когда можно с лёгкостью открыть Шестую ночь. Для этого нужно зажать клавиши C D 1. Еще если ввести C D 2, можно с лёгкостью открыть Свою ночь. * В офисе висит плакат. Если нажать на нос Игрушечного Фредди, то он издаст забавный звук. Такая-же пасхалка есть в первой и в третьей части. * Еще если нажать F2, то игра начнет быструю перезагрузку вместо того, чтобы нажимать на Escape и снова запускать игру. * Как и в первой части, Телефонного Парня озвучивал разработчик игры Скотт Коуттон. Видео center|thumb|300px Галерея E6799432-8aa7-4481-b278-c8e0b985fce4.jpg fnaf_2_teaser.jpg fnaf_2_teaser2.jpg fnaf_2_teaser3.jpg Triller.gif|GIF-анимация показа старых и новых аниматроников из трейлера 2 части Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Игры Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:История